Currently, there are many on-line social media forum sites that are limited. First, there is no monetary reward value system available for on-line M2C Subscribers who wish to freely provide their opinions on various topics of information through postings on-line. Any on-line user can give away valuable free personal and non-personal information through postings that others can see and share for free without ever once getting rewarded from doing so. Second, today's social media sites represent an “invitation” to converse without the users really being able to earn a personal financial reward they can use for posting what they want to share.
The M2CSMP encourages the behavior of its users to give their opinions through its “Incentive Rewards Program”. Most social media sites are mostly a one-way street where users post various comments, photos, videos, and up-dates etc. without ever truly being encouraged to have an open honest dialog of getting other opinions based on what they really think. Third, there's no actual reward system in place for mobile wireless smart phone users who down load mobile apps and website links onto their mobile wireless device that will connect them directly to an advertisers websites.
Global sales of smartphones to end users totaled 349 million units in the first quarter of 2016. M2CSMP is an attractive new business model platform strategy that offers any smartphone user a way to rack up virtual dollars that can be exchanged into real dollar value items.